


Dude Looks Like a Lady

by Soio



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: And he asks Strange for help basically, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki has some kind of slave shackles, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, send help
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soio/pseuds/Soio
Summary: Loki quedó atrapado en su forma femenina y solo hay una persona a la que puede recurrir por mucho que le duela.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen volvió al Sancta Sanctorum luego de una larga pelea con alguna de estas criaturas extrañas que no tienen mucha relevancia ahora mismo. Wong había estado ocupado con los aprendices en Kamar Taj pero de vez en cuando iba a vigilar, por lo que no esperaba encontarse con un dios nórdico cambiaformas convertido en mujer, sentado como si nada en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca.

 

—Te ves bien, ¿nuevo corte? —Habló el hechicero, intentando sonar lo más relajado posible.

 

El dios... ¿Diosa?... El individuo alzó la vista del libro (que probablemente tomó de alguna estantería) con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

—Stephen Strange, hechicero supremo, qué grata sorpresa

 

—Este es mi santuario y, de alguna forma, lograste colarte sin que nadie te detecte, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí y cuáles son tus intenciones? —La sonrisa de Loki se extendió, pero aún sin perder la tranquilidad en su expresión.

 

—Llevo casi tres horas aquí, tienes libros muy interesantes. Y además, por mucho que odie admitirlo, necesito tu ayuda para quitarme estos—La "dama" levantó sus manos, dejando ver unos grilletes negros con gemas incrustadas. —Intenté quitármelos yo mismo, pero están bloqueando mi magia. Tampoco puedo usar mi fuerza porque recibiré una descarga eléctrica

 

La habitación se mantuvo en silencio luego de eso. Strange consideró sus opciones: si lo libera podría desatar a una gran amenaza para su mundo. Podría reírse de él... ¿Ella?... ¿Ellos?... Y terminar ahorcado por la cadena que une los grilletes. El dios habría perdido su magia y un uso inapropiado de su "fuerza divina" significaría quedar rostizado, pero aún era demasiado listo y lograría apañarse para acabar con cualquiera que se le cruce.

 

—Debes estar desesperado para recurrir a mí —El tono arrogante del mortal hizo que Loki arqueara una ceja.

 

—Sí, nunca te elegiría como mi primera opción pero todos a quienes recurrí no hicieron más que empeorarlo —La criatura de sexo dudoso dejó de lado el libro y se levantó del sillón, acercándose a Stephen. El hombre se puso en posición de pelea, causando una risita por parte del dios, quien levantó las manos en un intento de verse "inofensivo".

 

—Relájate, mago de cuarta —Murmuró, acercándose a paso lento al humano con un suave y coqueto balanceo de caderas. —No pienso atacarte ni hacer daño a tu gente, siempre podemos negociar...


	2. Chapter 2

—Bien, ¿puedo saber por qué estás en el cuerpo de una mujer con piernas pecaminosamente largas? —Cuestionó el humano, revisando estanterías por algún libro que pueda ayudarlos a saber más sobre los grilletes.

 

—Descarado mortal, ¿por qué estabas viendo mis piernas? —Loki preguntó burlonamente, y no pudo retener su carcajada al notar la espalda del contrario tensarse. —Ahora que vivimos en Nueva Asgard, Thor creyó que sería buena idea buscar algunos hechiceros midgardianos que pudieran ayudarnos a progresar en las construcciones y esas cosas, principalmente porque soy uno de los pocos hechiceros experimentados de Asgard que sobrevivieron y creen que "no puedo hacer todo solo"

 

—Creo que sé por dónde va esto... —Interrumpió Stephen, sentándose en el sofá frente al dios.

 

—Como sea, terminé en un extraño bodegón que emanaba una cantidad abrumadora de magia, por lo que me volví, como algunos le dicen, "Lady Loki" y entré porque, ¿quién le diría no a una bella dama? —Hizo una pausa para dar un sorbo a la taza de té que le fue ofrecida por su anfitrión con tal de no tocar ninguna estantería y luego continuó. —Dentro del lugar habían personas bailando en tarimas con poca ropa y un montón de depravados mirando y aplaudiendo. Como sea, me acerqué al cantinero para preguntarle por los altos niveles de magia y me llevó al sótano en el que me pusieron estos grilletes diciendo que "sabían que el dios del engaño se presentaría". En resumidas cuentas intentaron secuestrarme o algo así pero logré irme antes que puedan poner una mano sobre mí —Y, ni bien terminó su relato, miró al hechicero y arqueó una ceja al ver su mirada estupefacta.

 

—¿Osea que entraste a un prostíbulo en el que obviamente iba a haber gente peligrosa que intentaría hacerte daño por ser una de las criaturas más poderosas y que encima te pusieron esas cosas que te dejaron impotente? —Stephen preguntó, resoplando al oír el "básicamente" por parte de Loki.

 

...

 

El resto del día había pasado con naturalidad en el santuario, tanto el hechicero como "la diosa" se habían dedicado a intentar encontrar alguna mínima información sobre los grilletes sin resultados positivos, por lo que esta última apartó el libro que estaba leyendo y dejó escapar un suspiro.

 

—Supongo que este es el horario en el que los midgardianos van a dormir —Mencionó, dirigiendo su vista al reloj de pared de la biblioteca.

 

—Por lo general sería así —Afirmó Strange, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta que, hasta el momento, Loki no había sido ningún dolor de cabeza. —pero ahora mismo tengo hambre, ¿te gustaría algo para comer?

 

Loki se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, con una expresión de genuina impresión en su rostro.

 

—¿No vas a intentar comunicar a Thor lo antes posible ni echarme a la calle? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el Hechicero Supremo? —La impresión fue rápidamente cambiada por perplejidad, provocando una sonrisa en Stephen.

 

—Lamento informarte que no tengo forma de contactar a Thor y soy demasiado terco como para dejarte ir sin resolver tu problema —El hombre se levantó del sillón, caminando hacia la salida. —Y como no respondiste mi pregunta voy a pedir pizza, ¿te parece bien?


End file.
